marvel_cinematic_universe2fandomcom-20200215-history
Quintavius Quire (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Quintavius Quirinius Quire *'Current Alias:' Kid Omega *'Aliases:' Quentin Quire, Phoenix *'Affiliation:' **Avengers West Coast **X-Men (formerly) **Phoenix Corporation (formerly) **Hellfire Academy (formerly) **Hellfire Club (formerly) **Omega Gang (formerly) *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Student (formerly) **Shi'ar God (formerly) **Teaching assistant (formerly) *'Education:' Xavier Institute *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 129 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown (dyed pink) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Origin Quentin Quire joined the student body of the Xavier Institute after Professor X's return from averting a war with Genosha and the rebuilding of the X-Mansion. He immediately stood out as a brilliant intellectual and quickly became Xavier's prize pupil, though the extent and type of his mutant abilities were never clearly defined. Quire appeared to be a very powerful telepath, and the Stepford Cuckoos described him as having a 'see-through mind', but he was not necessarily limited to that. Powers and Abilities Powers Kid Omega has been described as one of the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics, and psions, vastly surpassing the abilities of all known telepaths with the exception of Jean Grey. Therefore, his abilities are almost unmatched. He was also an avatar of the Phoenix Force, and his future self was shown to be the eventual host of the Phoenix Force. Telepathy: Kid Omega is an omega-level telepath capable of using deep and subtle influence. He is also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others, including read and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. He has been described as an "Omega Level Mutant" and "Omega Level Telepath/Telekinetic", as well as a "Psionic of the Highest Order". *''Mental Manipulation:'' He has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills, and common sense. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Kid Omega has enhanced psionic senses that enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to his well-being and are in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Kid Omega is capable of controlling the minds of others, assuming they are within his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Kid Omega has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *''Information Absorption:'' He has the ability to quickly process, learn, and store information through mental transference. *''Psychic Constructs:'' Through sheer effort and concentration, Kid Omega can create a large world within his mind, complete with artificial intelligence-driven scenarios and thousands of non-playing characters, each with their own backstory being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into the world, they will enter a comatose-like state, and they may be taken over by a secondary personality, as was the case for Wolverine. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already-disturbed psyche and no longer retained complete control over the world. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of his environment. *''Psionic Shotgun:'' Kid Omega recently learned to channel his mental energy as an astral energy shotgun construct which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers, a power he seemed to effortlessly manifest once he heard Psylocke did the same with her psi-blade. Much as Psylocke's psi-blade, it does not cause any external effects but deal direct mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness, or possible death. Telekinesis: Kid Omega is an omega-level telekinetic and can manipulate objects and others at will. His telekinetic abilities are extremely powerful; however, the uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength has yet to be seen. He is also capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, being able to sense and manipulate matter and energy, even on a sub-atomic level, as he was able to reintegrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie. However, his telekinetic abilities rival those of the most powerful villains and heroes, such as Psylocke, Vulcan, Apocalypse, etc. *''Flight:'' Kid Omega is able to levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. *''Force Fields:'' He is able to generate impenetrable force fields around himself and others. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' Kid Omega is able to completely surround himself in a compact personal force field of telekinetic energy, protecting him from harm and physical damage, such as bullets, energy blasts, etc. Psychic Intelligence: He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even other omega-level types, such as [[Rachel Summers (Earth-811)|Rachel Summers, could not, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Psychic Energy Mimicry (possibly): When Kid Omega was in the process of dying due to a combination of using the mutant-enhancing drug Kick and a powerful psychic blast from the Stepford Cuckoos caused his mutation to rapidly evolve and saved his life by transforming him into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied consciousness made of psionic energy. He had some trouble at first holding this form when he got too tired or worn out, but so far he is able to hold this form without trouble. Former Powers Phoenix Force: After becoming the new host of the Phoenix Force, Kid Omega was granted the great powers of the Phoenix. He presumably should have possessed the following abilities: *''Interstellar Travel'' *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis'' *''Resurrection'' *''Immortality'' *''Temporal Manipulation'' Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Kid Omega possesses a brilliant mind, rivaling some of the smartest people on the planet. Category:Individuals Category:Avengers West Coast Category:X-Men Category:Phoenix Corporation Category:Hellfire Academy Category:Hellfire Club Category:Omega Gang Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Teaching Assistants Category:Xavier Institute Category:Males Category:5'8" Category:129 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Illusion Casting Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Memory Erasure Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Information Absorption Category:Psychic Paracosm Generation Category:Astral Projection Category:Astral Manipulation Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Mental Speed Category:Psychic Energy Form Category:Phoenix Force Category:Interstellar Flight Category:Cosmic Pyrokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tattoos Category:Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters